


Aranea: Piss and Tell (Yourself)

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Pee, Self-cest, Sexting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: When Aranea feels a bit frisky, she knows just who to start sexting: herself. Or more specifically, one of her time clones. Getting sexy pictures back from her alternate self is certainly titillating, and is a bit flattering to boot. But best of all, Aranea doesn't have to worry about her partner not being as into her fetishes as her - indulging her love for watersports is just as much of an indulgence for the recipient of her steamy pictures and messages!





	Aranea: Piss and Tell (Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw there were no Aranea/Aranea fics I knew I had to break in the tag with her wordily sexting each other. And it was only appropriate to aim for 8888 words for the fic doing so. ::::)

_Ding!_ A familiar noise came from Aranea's computer, indicating she had a new message on Trollian. She flipped away from the news website she had been reading, and cracked a smile upon seeing that the sender was exactly who she was hoping to hear from - herself.

arachneGossiping: Hello again, my dear alternate! I hope you've 8een consuming the agreed-upon 8everages.  
arachneGossiping sent an image.

Aranea inhaled sharply upon seeing the picture. It was an artfully erotic selfie, the top of the image starting just below the girl's eyes and centered on the silky black negligee that she was wearing. The angle - and the garment - gave a nice view of her cleavage, and she was standing with her hips swayed to the side and the fabric of the already-skimpy lingerie bunched up a little, teasing at the possibility of seeing what was underneath. Aranea found her hand creeping between her legs as she took in this tantalizing picture that had been snapped just for her. She allowed herself to rock her crotch against her hand through her skirt a few times as she admired the other Aranea's familiar figure. Then she ran her hands up her own body, making a mental note to alchemize herself some lingerie like that, and try to reproduce the pose in the mirror sometime. The best part of flirting and hooking up with her time clones had to be the ego boost of finding herself so sexy.

Or, maybe that was the second-best part. The _best_ part that she knew exactly what to do to turn her partners on and to get them off, and likewise they knew exactly what to do for her. There weren't really any issues with differing desires or incompatible libidos - and, most importantly, all of her alternates shared the same fetishes. In this case, Aranea was especially excited by the context what she was sent, and by the otherwise-ignorable detail at the top of the picture that the alternate Aranea was sipping at an almost-empty bottle of Coca-Trolla. The two Araneas had a shared pee fetish, and after some initial flirting a little while before they had decided they would take a break to fill their bladders and then reconvene for more sexting as they had some wet fun with themselves.

Aranea patted the lower part of her belly. She did have a growing urge to pee by now, which was no doubt providing a bit of extra fuel for her lustful feelings. She licked her lips as she looked over the picture one more time, imagining the soda her counterpart was drinking making its way to the girl's bladder, and letting her mind linger on the thought of the resulting urine dribbling out from underneath the silky lingerie. But Aranea didn't allow herself to dwell on her fantasies too much - it wouldn't be very becoming of her to enjoy her alternate's message without a reply. She gazed over to her own soda bottle, which was sitting empty next to a slightly larger empty water bottle - exactly the same amount of liquid her counterpart had apparently just finished. With a bit of a grin she grabbed both bottles and shifted forward to the edge of her chair, having decided what to do. Aranea lifted up her dress, resting the water bottle against her upper thigh and holding the soda bottle a bit lower, resting its cap against the small damp spot her arousal had left on her panties. With her free hand, Aranea grabbed her webcam and held it underneath the desk to snap what she hoped would be a nicely alluring upskirt shot.

articulatedGeekiness sent an image.  
articulatedGeekiness: I finished my 8ottles without pro8lem over ten minutes ago, and their contents are already filtering into my 8ladder as we speak.  
articulatedGeekiness: I think I will 8e ready for our cy8ertryst fairly soon. I hope your slower rate of 8everage-drinking won't delay your readiness to urin8.  
articulatedGeekiness: It would 8e quite a shame if I had to sit here squirming too long 8efore I got to see you relieve yourself. :::;)  
arachneGossiping: Awwwwwwww. What a pleasant mental image! <33333333  
arachneGossiping: If only I was over there to see you hold yourself in person in those cute little panties.  
arachneGossiping: And perhaps invite you to sit on my lap while you did so. I 8elieve we would find that to 8e a mutually enjoya8le arrangement. ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: Oh, it a8solutely would! 8ut I must say, under such circumstances I would expect to find it quite difficult to convince me to hold my 8ladder for long. Not with as alluring of a place to do my 8usiness as your thighs so readily availa8le.  
arachneGossiping: Ooh! I would act shocked and chastise you for 8eing such a naughty girl to even have that idea........ 8ut I would do the same thing pro8a8ly.  
arachneGossiping: And I couldn't say I would o8ject to the description of my thighs as an alluring place for someone such as yourself to do such a deed.  
articulatedGeekiness: Of course you would! And of course you wouldn't. I would struggle to imagine someone 8eing me and not giving those answers.  
arachneGossiping: Such are the wonderful 8enefits of fucking yourself! I 8elieve the only question to 8e asked is, when you would proceed to use my lap as your toilet, would you pull your panties aside or just pee right through them?  
articulatedGeekiness: A pertinent question worthy of careful consideration indeed! 8oth options are quite tempting, 8ut of course I could in fact do 8oth if I wanted. Or perhaps take the third option of placing your hand against my crotch and allowing you to choose. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: Oh, my, what an honor that would 8e! I would pro8a8ly decide to let you piss your panties like the nasty girl we 8oth are. With my hand pressed against the crotch, of course.  
arachneGossiping: And after you were done, I would 8e inclined to a8scond with the cute sodden underwear for my own purposes. Which you dou8tless know means mastur8ation.  
arachneGossiping: It would pro8a8ly 8e relevant to your interests to know I am not wearing any panties now so it would 8e simple to slide your underwear on and ru8 myself through the wet fa8ric.  
articulatedGeekiness: ........ Wow. I have to say that the mental image of this sadly hypothetical scenario is contri8uting to more than a 8it of dampness on the crotch of the panties in question.  
articulatedGeekiness: Which is pro8a8ly very relevant to your interests right a8out now. ;;;;)  
arachneGossiping: . . . . . . . . Yes, you would 8e correct in guessing I am touching myself right now. Or at least, when 'right now' is a time 8oth my hands are not in use typing.  
arachneGossiping: Though, we don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves here, do we? Perhaps we should set a time to get 8ack in touch for our main event, and not drive each other to fingering ourselves 8eforehand.  
arachneGossiping: I think after another fifteen minutes my 8ladder will 8e appropriately full for the fun we intend to have.  
articulatedGeekiness: Fair enough. I'm quite sure mine will 8e appropriately full for doing some, ahem, _inappropri8_ things for our mutual pleasure.  
articulatedGeekiness: Talk to you then! <33333333  
arachneGossiping: <33333333!!!!!!!!  


Aranea squirmed in her seat as she reread the conversation she'd just had, tracing two of her fingers along the outline of her vulva pressed against the now-sizable wet patch on her panties. _God_ , that exchange had gotten her worked up. Her time clones always knew just how to get all hot and bothered - which of course made sense, though she always wondered if her enjoyment of fucking her other selves made her a bit narcissistic. Her body tingled with arousal, and adding to that the constant pressure from her bladder. It would have been easy to get herself off now, but she wasn't about to disappoint her alternate like that. And besides, waiting the fifteen minutes would only make it feel that much better when she finally did flood her panties and finger herself silly.

So, with a groan and a shiver Aranea pulled her hand out from between her legs and sat back up straight on her chair. She pressed her thighs together, enjoying the opportunity to squirm a bit exaggeratedly from her urinary needs - and to imagine how cute she must have looked doing that. And she idly brought her fingers to her mouth to lick at the bit of wetness on them from touching herself through her panties. But with fifteen minutes to wait, Aranea needed to do something else besides think about sex, so she turned back to her computer and went to skimming over her favorite websites.

Aranea couldn't claim to be really able to focus - actually, she was fairly sure that she wouldn't end up remembering a thing she'd been trying to read right now - but nonetheless she managed to make it five, ten, and then fifteen minutes without doing anything to make her underwear significantly damper. Plenty of naughty thoughts had run through her head, and Aranea had indulged herself by rocking against the seat of her chair, but that was the sort of stimulation that would keep her libido piqued rather than push herself towards release. And by the end she _really_ had to pee - her bladder was sending more and more urgent pangs of need and with increasing frequency. She happily ignored what her body was asking her to do, and instead just squirmed and rocked and groaned to her heart's content as the pressure inside of her continued to build.

Hitting a few keys on her computer, Aranea switched over to another window to look at her webcam feed of herself - actually herself, not one of her time clones. It felt kind of nice to have that view when she was having this sort of fun with herself, to get to have an external view of the titillating things she was doing. Aranea smiled at herself, chuckling at seeing that her cheeks were still tinged a fairly deep blue from all of the blushing she'd been doing. She pushed her chair back a bit to get a view of more of her body, watching as she rocked needily on her seat. Suddenly she felt a bigger pang of pressure coming on, and quickly clicked the record button before she instinctively jammed both hands against the front of her dress with a moan and a shiver. Aranea rocked her torso forwards and backwards as she squirmed, pressing her hands against herself in a rhythmic pattern, until the desperate urge to pee let up and she could relax a little. She stopped the recording and went back to watch - it was barely a ten-second clip, but _damn_ it was hot to get to watch herself do that. Grinning a bit more, she flipped over to Trollian again.

articulatedGeekiness sent a video.  
articulatedGeekiness: I 8elieve it is time for us to proceed, is it not?  
arachneGossiping: Oh, my! ::::0  
arachneGossiping: My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my!  
arachneGossiping: You really are a8solutely gorgeous when you're that desper8, have I ever told you that?  
arachneGossiping: I cannot claim to have quite as urgent of a need to go, 8ut mine is 8uilding quite a 8it. Give me a moment and I can show you.  


Aranea smiled and shifted in her seat a bit, her excitement at what her alternate was going to send suddenly outweighing her need to pee in her mind. It wasn't 30 seconds later that the other girl sent a video back, and Aranea eagerly opened it to watch. The other Aranea had started with a selfie, giving a quick wink and blowing a kiss, before panning the camera down her body to where she had proceeded to jam her hand between her thighs. She bounced around a bit, doing an exaggerated need-to-pee dance as she held herself. The hand between her legs covered her vulva, but showed off plenty of gray skin on the front of her crotch and made it abundantly clear that she wasn't wearing any sort of panties underneath her slinky negligee. Aranea groaned as she watched, and then watched again, before turning back to the chat window. She was so, so glad that she was so good at sexting, and that she got to use her talents on herself.

arachneGossiping sent a video.  
arachneGossiping: Enjoy! 8ut not so much I don't get to have more fun with you. :::;)   
arachneGossiping: And it certainly is a good time for us to move on to what we've been anticip8ing so much!  
arachneGossiping: Have you picked out a suitably naughty location for emptying your cute little 8ursting 8ladder for me?  
articulatedGeekiness: As a matter of fact, yes! That was the su8ject of much thought for me.  
articulatedGeekiness: I suppose most immediately, I intend to relieve myself into my underwear! And to do so while sitting over the 8athroom sink.  
articulatedGeekiness: Can you 8elieve I've used the toilet as a toilet more than I've used either the 8athtu8 or the sink as such in recent days???????? It's an appalling st8 of affairs that I feel o8ligated to rectify. ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: I would ask you the same question, 8ut I may already 8e a8le to guess the answer 8ased on what I know of your recent exploits.  
arachneGossiping: Hahahaha! You would pro8a8ly guess correctly then.  
arachneGossiping: What can I say? I'm still excited to have design8ed a portion of the wall and floor in my study as my personal urinal.  
arachneGossiping: 8eing a8le to do my 8usiness openly in the room I spend much of my time is quite li8erating. As well as extremely convenient, since we 8oth know how sad it is to need to get up to urin8 when one is curled up comforta8ly on the couch with some coffee and a good 8ook.  
articulatedGeekiness: What do you think the empty coffee cups are for? Sheeeeeeeesh.  
articulatedGeekiness: And I seriously dou8t you'd o8ject to anyone else wanting to use your 'personal urinal.'  
arachneGossiping: Well, no. Not if I got to watch, at least. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: So shall we get on with things? It would 8e quite a tragedy if you wet yourself 8efore you were set up to tell me all a8out it and provide some titillating imagery of the act.  
articulatedGeekiness: Yes, let us get going. And 'going'. ;;;;)  


Aranea looked away from her screen with a smile. She slid her computer chair back, and then with a grunt stood up. As expected, her movement emphasized the fullness in her bladder and led to another sudden burst of pressure between her legs as her body begged for release. Aranea groaned and shuddered, squeezing her thighs together and jamming her hands into her crotch once again. She felt on the verge of leaking, but managed to keep it in - not that dribbling a bit into her panties would have been a bad thing. She could feel her grin growing across her face again as the urge became less pressing, and then she tentatively pulled her hands away from her thighs.

Having thwarted this latest pang of desperation, Aranea scooped up her tablet computer from her desk and shuffled towards the bathroom with her legs kept together. She brought up Trollian on her tablet, scrolling to the bottom of the conversation where she and her alternate self had just left off. When she got to the bathroom, Aranea smiled at herself in the mirror and proceeded to lift up one side of her skirt. It was an enticing view, and even with her thighs clamped firmly together her spiderweb-print panties still showed that the damp patch on her crotch had started to creep up her mons pubis. Squinting at it she was pretty sure she could even see a blue tinge on the white fabric. And underneath, she certainly could feel that the crotch of her underwear was soaked with arousal - colored a lovely shade of blue already, no doubt - and with her current level of excitement her nook could only be making it wetter.

The sight looked so enticing that Aranea flipped to the camera app on her tablet to take a picture for her partner. Upon a moment of thought, she turned herself around, holding the tablet in front of her to take a selfie, while with her other hand she snuck her dress up even higher. She quickly found a good angle - showing off from her head down to the middle of her thighs, and providing a nice view of her crotch and also her butt reflected in the mirror, and snapped a picture.

articulatedGeekiness sent an image.  
articulatedGeekiness: Alright, now what? Should I clim8 onto my 8athroom counter and let the floodg8s open? Or perhaps you want to tease me a little more first? :::;)  
arachneGossiping: Ooh la la! Miss Serket, you look a8solutely stunning in those panties of yours, if I do say so myself. I trust that the lovely wet patch was produced purely through contact with your aroused nook? And not though any as-of-yet-unmentioned urin8ion?  
articulatedGeekiness: Indeed that is correct! I admit I came perilously close to releasing a dri88le into my underwear when I stood up, 8ut I successfully avoided that.  
arachneGossiping: Wonderful! Not that you leaking into your panties would have 8een an unwelcome development.  
arachneGossiping: As for teasing you a little more first........ I did perhaps have something in mind!  
arachneGossiping: I was thinking it would 8e fun for each of us to relax our 8ladders a little, and let go a 8it of a stream - not full strength 8ut may8e halfway there - and then count to eight and stop.  
arachneGossiping: Perhaps in a location different from where we intend to fully relieve ourselves, so neither of us is too tempted to give in and continue urin8ing. And of course, record the event for each other to watch.  
arachneGossiping: Would you 8e up for that? Or is your need simply too urgent?  
articulatedGeekiness: Hmmmmmmmm!  
articulatedGeekiness: I think I would 8e a8le to. However, if I end up with a larger-than-intended puddle on my 8athroom floor I will 8lame you. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: Fair enough! As long as you continue to record yourself for as long as you continue to expand this puddle due to 8eing una8le to stop pissing.  
arachneGossiping: 8ut I do hope you can successfully 8ring yourself to stop after the design8ed eight seconds.  
articulatedGeekiness: I'll do my 8est!  
arachneGossiping: Then let's 8oth let out a 8it of the contents of our 8ladders, shall we?  


Aranea flipped from Trollian over to her camera app, giving a soft groan in anticipation of what she was about to do. She set it to record video, and from the camera on the side facing her, and then thought for a moment if there was anything else she needed to do - she was pretty sure that once she squatted down her body wasn't going to wait any longer than it had to for relief. With everything set, she held the tablet out in front of her and hit record, smiling for the camera and angling it so it could see from her horns down to her crotch, where her hand was already underneath her dress and was starting to tug at her panties. Then, in a quick motion she slid her feet apart a bit and squatted down, settling in with her butt just above her ankles and her thighs spread wide apart. She succeeded at pulling the damp crotch of her panties aside as she shifted position, and she held the tablet up a bit above her head and out as far forward as she could, feeling a tinge of excitement to see that part of her now-exposed vulva was visible from the camera angle she had.

Sure enough, in her new position and with the cool air touching her bare crotch, Aranea felt another sharp urge to pee almost immediately. This time she didn't fight it, and instead let her muscles relax, and a gush of blue urine spurted out onto the white tiles below. It was followed by a thick stream that started at essentially full strength, splattering onto the tiles below and creating a bubbly puddle that quickly expanded out, as well as a spray of droplets that hit Aranea's feet. She groaned and shuddered in the bliss of relief, and it certainly was tempting for her to just let go and let everything flow out right here. But she remembered what the plan was, and despite how good it felt she had already started counting. _One... two... three... four..._

By that point, Aranea had already started to clench her muscles again, slowing her stream down from the raging torrent it had started as until it was a strong flow but nothing special. And since her hand was already between her legs to hold her panties aside, she pulled at the skin of her crotch to aim herself forward a bit, her stream projecting forward in a nice arc and pattering onto the tiles in front of the surprisingly big puddle she'd produced in mere seconds. _Five... six..._ She shuddered again, partly from the relief, partially from her bladder still feeling about ready to burst in spite of what she was doing, and partially from the renewed surge of arousal that her actions had inspired.

 _Seven... Eight!_ Reaching her favorite number, Aranea grunted and squeezed tightly, trying to cut off her flow of pee. Her flow was quickly cut down to a trickle, which dribbled into the puddle between her feet for a second. But then, instead of being able to cut off her stream completely, Aranea found another gush squirting out of her. She squirmed and whimpered, sliding her thighs closer together and pressing her palm against the front of her crotch - and, with a bit of a surprise she found it worked. Her pee stream stopped, and after a few last drops there was nothing. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Aranea quickly stood herself up and pressed her thighs together. After a few more seconds, she was confident that nothing more would leak out, and she wiggled her panties back over her crotch and slid her hand out from between her legs. Aranea then sighed deeply, and found herself squirming once again. Her body protested at the sudden end to the relief it had been getting, but the ache of her still-overfilled bladder was almost pushed aside by her raging arousal. God, that had been hot, and she could scarcely wait for what would be next.

Aranea glanced up at the camera again, the sheepish grin on her face going well with the deep blue she was blushing once again. She clicked to end the recording - wow, all of that had been under thirty seconds - and flipped back to Trollian to send the just-completed video off to her counterpart. But before looking back at the screen she let her gaze linger on the floor below, admiring how large her puddle of piss was and how the blue liquid seeped even farther along the network of grout between the tiles.

arachneGossiping sent a video.  
arachneGossiping: Mmmmmmmm! <3   
articulatedGeekiness sent a video.  


Normally Aranea would have added a comment to go with the video she had just posted, but given how horny she was she didn't want to wait another moment to see what her time clone had done. She opened up the video she had been sent, and was greeted with the other Aranea's smiling face. The girl winked and put her lips around the soda bottle she'd been drinking from earlier, and then lowered it along in front of her body with the camera following. Her hand slipped under the skirt portion of her lingerie, and she slid her thighs apart to reveal her glistening vulva.

Aranea inhaled sharply in anticipation, and her own hand slid between her legs as she watched the screen. Her counterpart slid the neck of the bottle right against her labia, just behind her clit. And then, a stream of blue urine sprayed out of her into the clear bottle, hitting the side about halfway down and starting to pool at the bottom. The video picked up the sound well, too, and the hiss of flowing urine and the pattering against plastic came clearly through the speakers on the tablet. Aranea found herself groaning and rocking her hips against her hand as she watched. Soon a couple of inches of blue liquid had collected at the bottom of the bottle, and the other Aranea had shifted it slightly so her stream splattered into the liquid below for a delightfully bubbly visual and a tantalizingly sexy sound. But then her stream stopped, the allotted eight seconds over. Aranea whimpered, wishing her alternate self had sent more for her to see, but she had to settle for re-watching what she had. By the time she was done her second viewing, the crotch of her panties had been re-dampened by the arousal the video had inspired.

articulatedGeekiness: Ohhhhhhhh, that was so hot. You really do know how to turn on a fellow Aranea, gosh.  
articulatedGeekiness: I have to say I am currently feeling somewhat jealous of an empty soda 8ottle.  
articulatedGeekiness: Or well, perhaps no longer completely empty. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: Wowwwwwwww, yours was really hot too! Such a lovely stream and puddle, and an adora8le struggle to stop urin8ing everywhere. <33333333  
arachneGossiping: And you're in good company since I'm feeling a 8it jealous of your 8athroom floor.  
arachneGossiping: On that note, perhaps sending you a souvenir would 8e in order?  
arachneGossiping sendificated an object.

Aranea saw a small flash of light, and looked up to see that a soda bottle with some blue liquid at the bottom had materialized on her bathroom counter. She couldn't help but gasp in surprise - she had never completely gotten used to the whole concept of transportalization being a common thing, and she certainly hadn't considered the idea of her counterpart sending _this_ along. With a grin she scooped it up, being a bit careful since it didn't have a lid. She gripped the bottom of the bottle, feeling that the urine inside was warm against the palm of her hand, and couldn't help but giggle a bit giddily as she swirled around the still-bubbly piss inside. Her mind was suddenly full of naughty ideas for what to do with the gift she had been sent, but first she had to thank her partner. She decided to go the silly route, holding the bottle up to her mouth and winking before snapping a quick photo with her tablet.

articulatedGeekiness sent an image.  
articulatedGeekiness: Oh my, what ever could 8e in this 8ottle? Some deliciously 8u88ly 8lue8erry soda, perhaps?  
arachneGossiping: ::::0  
arachneGossiping: Well, if one was 8eing suita8ly euphemistic I suppose they could refer to the liquid in the 8ottle as '8lue8erry soda'.  
arachneGossiping: I suppose that picture indicates your intentions for using my gift?  
articulatedGeekiness: Actually no! Well, I admit that in my current lustful st8 there are a great many things I would like to intend to do with a 8ottle of another Aranea's warm urine.  
articulatedGeekiness: 8ut alas there is only enough lovely 8lue piss for me to 8e a8le to carry out a single such intent.  
articulatedGeekiness: Excuse me for a moment so I may send you a demonstration of such.  


Aranea smiled and swirled the liquid around the bottom of the bottle, at the same time squirming a bit from one of the occasional pangs of urinary need that was strong enough to be noticed over the pulses of arousal that tingled all over her body. She was almost giddy from anticipation with how close she was to being able to satisfy both of the urges coming from between her legs. But first, she was going to indulge herself a bit more with the present she had been sent.

Rolling her dress high enough to be well out of the way, Aranea stepped backwards towards the sink until the rear of her panties pressed against the edge of the counter. She put her hands down and with a grunt lifted herself up, sitting down with her butt hanging over the basin of the sink. She brought her legs up onto the counter near the front edge of the sink, admiring the nice view of her underwear this position afforded her, while she also reached behind her to pull the handle that closed the drain below. Aranea couldn't help but take a moment to rub along the crotch of her panties - god, her nook was just _aching_ from knowing she'd be pissing herself in this position in just a moment. But first she had one more thing to do. She balanced her tablet against her calves in her cross-legged position, finding a good angle that could see both her face and her crotch. Then she hit the record button again, smiling into the camera as she retrieved the bottle of urine with one hand and slid her hand along the not-yet-damp front of her underwear with the other.

Not in the mood for wasting much time, Aranea pulled the waistband of her panties away from her body and proceeded to tilt the bottle so the neck was held over the gap she'd created. She poured out a small stream of her time clone's urine, hitting the inside of the fabric and flowing downward. Aranea gasped as the still-warm liquid touched her skin, and then groaned loudly as it ran over her vulva. It pooled inside the lowest point of her underwear for a moment, then started to flow through, forming a stream that went straight down and began to collect in the bottom of the plugged sink.

Aranea couldn't really see the stream emerging from her panties directly, but fortunately she could just watch what her tablet was recording from the perfect angle. She couldn't help but giggle at how much it looked like she was actually wetting herself and it was her own pee spilling out through her underwear - though, in a sense she supposed it was. It was plenty tempting to relax her bladder and let her own piss mingle with her counterpart's in the fabric tugging at her labia, but she restrained herself. That would happen soon enough. For now, Aranea just tilted the bottle a little farther, pouring out the liquid inside a bit faster. It flowed directly against her mons pubis now, and she shivered a bit and couldn't help but fantasize about the other Aranea providing a more directly-sourced stream of urine to the same spot.

Soon enough the bottle was empty, and Aranea found herself sighing a bit disappointedly as she watched the warm pee dribble out through the crotch of her panties for a few moments more. That was about as long as she could contain herself from jamming a hand between her legs and rutting her crotch against her fingers, grinding against the fabric that was for the moment soaked with another Aranea's piss. To her surprise, she found that after just a few seconds of lustful masturbating her body was already primed to reach a climax. As lovely as it would have felt, Aranea still wanted to wait just a little longer. So she stopped rubbing with a whimpering groan, finding herself teetering just before the point of no return before sliding back from the edge. With a sigh she pulled her hand out from between her legs and let herself savor the wetness of the fabric clinging to her crotch, then ended the recording.

articulatedGeekiness sent a video.  
articulatedGeekiness: None of that urine was my own, to 8e clear. For a suita8le definition of 'my own', at least.  
articulatedGeekiness: That felt quite wonderful to do, 8ut now my 8ladder feels quite eager to soak my underwear well 8eyond the extent that the contents of yours that ended up in that 8ottle managed to. ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: ........ I have to say I do really wish you were actually here right now. As fun as it was to do that, it would 8e even 8etter if I was a8le to feel your stream spraying directly onto my pu8ic mound and into my underwear.  
arachneGossiping: Gosh, you really do spoil me with these lovely videos and wonderful lustful fantasies! <33333333  
arachneGossiping: I suppose it takes an Aranea to really know how to treat an Aranea properly.  
articulatedGeekiness: It does seem to help quite a 8it, yes.  
arachneGossiping: Speaking of treating an Aranea properly, I would a8solutely love to come 8y and urin8 on your crotch sometime like that. :::;)  
arachneGossiping: Especially if you were holding your panties open so cutely and we let 8oth of our full 8ladders drain through them and pool in the sink 8elow.  
articulatedGeekiness: Mmmmmmmm! I think we should make this a d8 sometime! It's just disappointing that we couldn't do it right now.  
articulatedGeekiness: You kneeling over me to relieve yourself would 8e amazing right here and now. Especially since I can imagine the position would allow me to 8ury my face in your 8oo8s while we piss.  
arachneGossiping: Of course! And I dou8t it needs to 8e said that afterwards we would fuck each other on just a8out every availa8le surface in your place. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: 8ut, perhaps we can save such fantasizing for later. Given our current physical distance I think the 8est course of action is for you to make haste in letting the floodg8s open into your sink and showing me the results!  
articulatedGeekiness: Yes! ::::D  


Aranea inhaled sharply, almost giving in to the temptation to relax her swollen bladder - and maybe proceed to finger herself silly while she did so - right at the moment of sending her last message. But, she wanted to get a nice video to send to the other Aranea, so she took a moment to flip back to the camera on her tablet. And in that time a fun new idea came to her, inspiring a throb of arousal from her crotch and putting an excited grin on her face. She bet her counterpart would love the better view, too.

So with a grunt Aranea pulled her legs up onto the counter, and gingerly got from a sitting position to a squatting one. She climbed around, kicking a few things on the counter out of the way as she turned to face the mirror behind the sink. Aranea flashed a sheepish smile to herself as she settled into a low squat over the sink, her dress still pulled far out of the way and her reflection giving her a good look as the wet and blue-tinted fabric on the crotch of her panties clung to her skin. She held out her tablet in front of her, the camera capturing the image in the mirror, and pressed record.

A moment later, Aranea felt another urge of pressure from her bladder, and this time she listened to it, relaxing her muscles with a moan. She could feel a spurt of pee come out immediately, and watched in the mirror as it formed a glistening fresh wet patch on her panties with a small stream dribbling out of it. A moment later her body let go fully, a thick stream of blue urine gushing through the crotch of her underwear and splattering noisily into the sink below.

Aranea's body shuddered from the sensation of relief once again - maybe it wasn't as powerful of a blissful feeling as her first gush onto the floor had been a few minutes before, but that was more than made up for because she didn't have to stop or to hold anything back this time. Instead Aranea could squeeze even harder if she wanted, and she did so with a groan which turned to a giggle as she watched the resulting gush of piss flow over the faucet in front of her. The wet patch on her underwear had grown quite a bit by now, and the warmth of it tugging at her crotch was another nice sensation. She brought her free hand down to press the wet fabric tightly against her skin, letting her heavy stream of urine spray through more directly. Swaying her hips and changing the way she was holding herself, Aranea found she was even able to aim her pee a bit, and she directed it across the back wall of the sink and then over the growing blue-tinged pool in the basin.

Aranea found herself shuddering again just from feeling her fingers press against the skin near her vulva, and from the wet fabric being pulled against her clit. She hadn't really been expecting that, but after a moment of thought it wasn't so surprising. _God_ she was horny, especially after teasing herself so much over the last little while. And the immense bliss of relieving herself after getting so desperate only amplified the arousal she was feeling - having a bunch of her warm piss gushing all around against her vulva certainly didn't hurt either. Aranea soon found herself rocking her hips against her fingers even as she was using them to aim her pee around a bit. After a quick change of how she was holding herself, she pushed a finger against the fabric touching her clit, and found herself shouting out in pleasure. She couldn't help but rub it a bit more, and a moment later she'd slid her hand down a bit lower and was grinding herself against her it. Her stream of piss gushed against her fingers and flowed along her vulva before spilling off every which way, and Aranea was starting to feel tempted to not let up.

With another long groan Aranea swung her head back, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she looked back down. It was a lovely sight, with plenty of enticing things for her eyes to choose between, but she couldn't help but glance over at the reflection of her tablet computer. It was still recording and she was still holding it up, but in the throes of her masturbation she had completely forgotten about it. Aranea gave a sheepish grin for the camera. She didn't have any problem with recording herself doing such a thing, nor with sending the video off to her alternate, but it still came with a twinge of self-consciousness. Between that and the momentary distraction, Aranea found that her momentum of building towards orgasm had been halted. She could have easily pushed on and gotten herself off, but right now it was just as easy to stop and wait a little longer. And anyway, the squatting position over the sink was starting to get a bit uncomfortable - despite all of the pissing she'd done, her bladder still felt like a rock in her body, and it suddenly felt like a good idea to get into a more comfortable position to finish urinating.

So Aranea pulled her hand away from her crotch, and gave a thumbs-up to the camera and then a teasing lick at her wet fingers. With that she stopped the recording and spun herself around, still peeing through her underwear but holding back a bit while she moved. Aranea plopped her butt down on the sink, settling in back into using it as a toilet in her original position, and glanced to make sure she hadn't splashed anything onto the counter to either side. Then with another deep sigh she let it flow at full force again, enjoying the feeling as the fresh warmth crept back farther across the fabric and as her stream splashed around noisily into the liquid already pooled below. With a giggle, she briefly switched back over to Trollian.

articulatedGeekiness sent a video.  
articulatedGeekiness: Still urin8ing and will 8e a 8it longer.  
articulatedGeekiness: God, this feels so good.  
arachneGossiping: !!!!!!!!  


Aranea switched back to the camera, finding herself grinning a bit at the naughtiness of sending along a lewd video and the accompanying messages while actively peeing. Her bladder was finally starting to feel less full, so Aranea knew she didn't have too much longer to enjoy her piss. But there was some time, so she slid her thighs apart and turned on the camera in selfie mode again, watching on the screen as her stream projected through her underwear and produced a bunch of floating bubbles as it splattered into the pool of urine already in the sink. She made a few suggestive gestures for the camera, then winked and rubbed her hand over her underwear again, grinding a few times before pulling back. She held her palm under the flowing stream, lowering the tablet to get a better angle. And finally, after playing with her piss a bit more she finally felt the pressure start to drop, and her stream waned to flowing straight down. Aranea sighed deeply and pulled her hand away, sliding her thighs a bit farther apart and holding the camera close to capture her last few gushes and drops. And then she was done, and with another sigh she swung the camera up for one last smile and to blow another kiss before flipping back to Trollian to send off the video and to see how her alternate responded to the last one.

arachneGossiping: Oh my.  
arachneGossiping: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
arachneGossiping: That was so incredi8ly hot.  
arachneGossiping: I am most defin8ly typing this with one hand. ;;;;)  
articulatedGeekiness: <33333333  
articulatedGeekiness sent a video.  
articulatedGeekiness: I've finally finished relieving myself, and am still sitting over my makeshift toilet and enjoying the feeling of 8eing empty.  
articulatedGeekiness: 8ut I think quite soon I will move on to other activities that will leave me in a similar position of typing one-handed.  
articulatedGeekiness: 8y which I mean mastur88ing furiously through my panties, of course. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: Mmmmmmmm, the second video was just lovely too.  
arachneGossiping: Look at what sort of mess you've left me in. :::;)  
arachneGossiping sent an image.

Aranea opened up the photo, groaning a bit as she saw its contents. The other Aranea had snapped a picture of herself sitting on the ground, leaning back against the wall with her legs wide apart. And the hand she wasn't using to hold her camera was indeed between her legs, her middle and ring fingers fully inserted inside of herself. The blue vulva surrounding them glistened with wetness, and a small pool of blue-tinged fluids had even dribbled onto the ground below. Aranea couldn't help but slide her own hand between her own legs as she looked, gently rubbing at her vulva through her wet panties. Her counterpart just looked so sexy in her somewhat-disheveled state of masturbation, and it made Aranea that much more excited to do the same thing to herself.

articulatedGeekiness: Oh my, I certainly only have one hand availa8le to type after seeing that lovely picture.  
arachneGossiping: Good. I trust you're ru88ing yourself through your adora8ly pissy underwear, though?  
articulatedGeekiness: Of course. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: Good, 8ecause I really wish I was there to 8e a8le to do unspeaka8ly filthy things to you through them.  
arachneGossiping: And fortun8ly, with you 8eing me, it is quite likely those are the same unspeaka8ly filthy things you would 8e doing to yourself. ::::D  
articulatedGeekiness: Quite pro8a8ly.  
arachneGossiping: Well, please do proceed with fingering yourself silly. You've very much earned a wonderful orgasm 8y now. <33333333  
arachneGossiping: And actually........ Perhaps I can offer some helpful visuals using one of the new Trollian features? Watching you take such a 8eautifully long piss has certainly made me acutely aware of the pressure in my own 8ladder.  
arachneGossiping began streaming video.  


A livestreamed video popped up over the chat window. The other Aranea waved into the camera with a smile, and set it up on the ground, propped up so it was angled at the wall in front of her. Then she stood up and straddled it, giving a clear view of her crotch as she moved her thighs apart. Aranea watched with rapt attention, still rubbing herself through her wet panties, as her alternate got herself settled into a comfortable position and in the meanwhile provided a wonderful view of her vulva and the streaks of blue wetness dripping along the gray skin next to it. And then a sigh came through the speakers of the tablet, and the screen showed a glistening stream of urine gush out of the girl.

Aranea groaned as she watched, her conscious mind focused on the flowing liquid she was seeing while her body went on autopilot towards the climax she was so ready for. God, how was it this amazingly sexy it was to watch her alternate relieve herself on the wall of her apartment? She'd long given up trying to explain why she was so turned on by piss, and just went with the flow - a cute girl relieving herself in a naughty place was always going to be something she found hot. And when that girl was herself, well, maybe the familiarity made it extra nice. Though at the moment, she wasn't imagining herself as being the other Aranea as she took a leak, but was quite vividly fantasizing about being _under_ her. The camera angle was absolutely lovely, but Aranea could only imagine how much nicer it would be to be there in person, lying on the ground and looking up. She'd get to see and her counterpart's flowing stream up close, and hear all of the little splatters and drips and contented sighs. And most of all, she'd get to feel it - even if the other Aranea wasn't pissing directly on her, she could just imagine the warm puddle pooling up underneath her head, and the occasional droplets dribbling down onto her. At least the video painted a good picture for her - Aranea's hand was grinding roughly against her vulva through the fabric of her underwear, and by now she was rutting her hips back against herself just as vigorously.

And then with a sharp gasp followed by a whimper, Aranea finally came. Her whole body shivered and rocked, and she was glad she was still sitting over the sink since she could feel gush after gush of wetness come out of her nook and dribble through her panties into the pooled urine below. She quivered a bit with each spasm of pleasure, her breath reduced to gasps as she was overcome with the intensity of the release she'd finally given herself. Under most circumstances Aranea would have closed her eyes and just basked in the waves of ecstasy pulsing across her body, but right now her gaze was still focused on the tablet she had gently balanced on her thigh. Her counterpart was still pissing, her glistening sapphire-blue stream prominently arcing across the camera's view, and Aranea's mind was full of lustful thoughts of being there in person. Just about the only thing that could make this orgasm better was if she was being sprayed with her alternate's warm urine throughout it...

Aranea's climax lasted for a while, and when it subsided she shifted to a state of post-orgasmic bliss. Finally she came back to reality, finding her hand was still held against the crotch of her panties and the tablet still balanced on her thigh but with the livestreamed video finished. She let out a groan of approval, letting her body shudder a bit from the sensation of euphoria radiating throughout her. She rocked against her hand once more, pleasantly surprised to find that while her vulva was a little sore it still felt very receptive to more touching. But there was no need to go for a second time right away - and it would certainly be unfair to her alternate. So instead Aranea pulled her hand out from between her legs, wiping it a bit on the still-dry fabric near the waistband of her panties, and went back to her chat client.

arachneGossiping: Well????????  
arachneGossiping: How was it? ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: ........ God.  
articulatedGeekiness: Whatever my delay in responding there was, I assure you it speaks volumes.  
articulatedGeekiness: That was quite possi8ly the 8est orgasm I've had since........ I don't even know.  
arachneGossiping: !!!!!!!!  
arachneGossiping: I'm glad to hear it! ::::D  
articulatedGeekiness: However, I couldn't help 8ut 8e thinking that it could have 8een made even 8etter if I had the opportunity to 8e underneath the stream I just watched you let out.  
arachneGossiping: Ooooooooh! You know how much I love to do my 8usiness against my wall here, 8ut I might just 8e convinced to find your 8oo8s an even more tempting urinal.  
arachneGossiping: Mmph, well that thought has gotten my hand 8ack 8etween my legs again.  
arachneGossiping: I think it is high time that I sit in my puddle of urine and mastur88 furiously. ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: Please do!  
articulatedGeekiness: 8ut oh! First, I think I have a gift for you.  


With a grin and a burst of energy from the naughty idea that had just popped into her head, Aranea pushed herself up off of the counter. She landed on her feet and stumbled forward a bit, finding her body still shaking a bit from the climax she had just given herself. But she soon steadied herself, and then reached to her hips and tugged at her underwear, pulling it down and peeling the wet fabric off of her crotch. Aranea quickly stepped out of them and set the pair of sodden panties on the counter, then went back to her tablet and fiddled with Trollian for a moment...

arachneGossiping: Oh??????? What do you mean? ::::0  
articulatedGeekiness sendificated an object.  
articulatedGeekiness: I figured you would appreci8 these.  
articulatedGeekiness: You have my 8lessing to whatever naughty deeds you want with them. Since after all, I would a8solutely enjoy doing just as filthy of things. ::::)  
arachneGossiping: !!!!!!!!  


Aranea giggled at her alternate's reaction. She flipped over to her camera, not expecting a reply for a moment as the other Aranea had a bit of fun with what she'd just sent. She held out the camera to take a picture of the puddle on the floor, and the extent to which her urine had spread out through the crisscross of lines of grout, and then grabbed a towel to toss down onto the puddle. Next she snapped a few pictures of the pool of blue liquid in the sink, admiring her work producing it all, before opening the drain and rinsing it down. With that she stepped out of her bathroom, and flipped back to Trollian to see her time clone had finally responded.

arachneGossiping sent an image.  
arachneGossiping: Well! I think it's only appropri8 that I do it like this.  
arachneGossiping: Do you have any salacious images or thoughts to send along for me to finger myself to? Not that your lovely panties don't provide plenty already. ;;;;)  


Opening the image revealed the other Aranea had slid the panties onto herself underneath her sexy black lingerie, and was rubbing herself through the wet fabric as she sat in her own large blue puddle. _Damn_ she looked hot - Aranea would have been tempted to complain it was unfair for anyone to be that sexy, if she didn't have the pleasure of knowing that she could just as easily reproduce the picture herself.

articulatedGeekiness: Ooh la la! Someone looks just a8out ready to have a good time with herself!  
articulatedGeekiness: And I have plenty to send. For instance some documentation of the results of my indecent actions just now.  
articulatedGeekiness sent an image.  
articulatedGeekiness sent an image.  
articulatedGeekiness: And! I can also tell you a8out some lewd designs I may happen to have on you. ::::)  
articulatedGeekiness: As wonderful as that mastur88ion was, I couldn't help 8ut wish I had someone to share it with. And who 8etter to share some mastur88ion with than yourself?  
articulatedGeekiness: I think if I set out now, I would 8e a8le to make it to your place 8efore my prior 8everages fill up my 8ladder once again.  
arachneGossiping: !!!!!!!!  
arachneGossiping: Yes, you are very welcome to come 8y for a visit. I think we could 8oth have quite a 8it of fun with that.  
arachneGossiping: It will pro8a8ly take a8out half an hour for you to walk here, correct? I think we will 8oth 8e ready for round two then. Of 8oth urin8ion and fucking.  
articulatedGeekiness: A8solutely. On that note, how a8out you enjoy yourself with round one? And I'll get ready to go.  


Aranea smiled and set her tablet down, and opened up her sylladex to load it with all of her travel essentials. She made a quick stop by her bedroom to grab some changes of clothes - though of course if she got too overzealous and all of them ended up wet, she could just borrow some things from her alternate. And then she went by the fridge to get a few more things to drink, opening up a tall bottle of water and taking a big slurp. With that Aranea slid on a pair of sandals and headed out the door. As she walked down the hallway, she pulled out her phone and got back onto Trollian.

articulatedGeekiness: 8y the way, it might 8e of some interest to you to know that I'm heading out wearing a8solutely no underwear under my skirt.  
articulatedGeekiness: Just in case you needed something else to think a8out while fingering yourself. ;;;;)  



End file.
